


Christmas Wish

by joeysclerosis



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeysclerosis/pseuds/joeysclerosis
Summary: Джерард - очень востребованный художник-иллюстратор. Слишком, блин, востребованный, чтобы быть со своим парнем в Рождественскую ночь. Но Фрэнк парень терпеливый и понимающий, он смиренно сидит и ждет своего Рождественского чуда, не подозревая, что оно ближе, чем кажется.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way





	Christmas Wish

Яркие огни расплывались перед глазами, Джерард буквально засыпал за рулем, но это было позволительно. И не потому что ему некуда было спешить или это был обычный день, когда он возвращался с работы, нет. Напротив — сегодня был, пожалуй, один из самых важных в их с Фрэнки отношениях день. И по совместительству Новый Год. И, конечно, Фрэнки ждал его дома. И, разумеется, Джерарду нужно было застрять в пробке, как раз после того, как он хорошенько задержался на работе! Словом, все тридцать первое число было каким-то отстойным, но мужчина не терял настроя, все еще надеясь добраться до дома раньше, чем часы пробьют полночь.

Кто-то сзади отчаянно засигналил Уэю, и тот, подобравшись и немного проснувшись, черепашьим шагом несколько продвинулся в отвратительном заторе.

***

Айеро устал. Нет, то, что он сегодня весь день убирался и украшал дом, пока Джерарда мурыжили неблагодарные начальники на работе, нисколько не заставило Фрэнка устать. Напротив, он взялся после грандиозной уборки еще и готовить, чувствуя в себе еще достаточно много сил.

Но он неимоверно устал от того, что Уэй проводит на своей работе больше, чем дома. То есть, он никогда не высказывал этого, конечно же. Не поворачивался язык, когда он видел уставшего партнера, который с потухшими глазами приведеньицем пролетал в спальню и через пару минут уже сопел. Но можно было проявить хотя бы немного твердости со своими дурацкими работодателями, заявить им, наконец, что он тоже человек, что ему нужен чертов отпуск, хотя бы дня три с семьей и без вездесущих картинок природы, причудливых зверушек и прочего. Конечно, остальные коллеги Джи разбежались кто куда на время отпуска, а на бедолагу свалилось еще больше работы!

Парень устало присел, наблюдая за оранжевым светом, идущим из духовки, будто в самом деле согревающим. Он правда устал от того, насколько Джерард мягок с остальными, но он никогда не мог себе позволить проявить мягкость и к нему тоже. Например, просто элементарно не опоздать на чертов праздничный ужин!

***

Нервно наблюдая за наручными часами, Уэй отметил, что осталось всего гребаных пятьдесят шесть минут до Нового Года. Фрэнку это не понравится, да и Джерарду эта ситуация не пришлась по вкусу. На самом деле мужчина только что умудрился рассориться со своим начальником и ехал домой одновременно радостный и злой. Радостный, потому что выбил-таки недельный отпуск, а злой просто потому что не успел остыть после разговора на повышенных тонах о том, что он вообще-то тоже человек и хочет встретить праздник с семьей. И, если бы не этот разговор, он наверняка бы все еще сидел за своим столом и все еще работал.

Заметив переулок, оформленный цветастой аркой из ярких огоньков и выглядящий из-за этого еще темнее, Уэй нахмурился. По идее, там вполне возможно было бы срезать, оставалось только проехать прямо через этот переулок и немного вправо! Не то, чтобы Джи слыл мастером по ориентации на местности, но в своих расчетах сейчас он был точно уверен. Так что, немного посигналив и понаглев, через несколько минут он уже сворачивал в темный переулок.

***

Айеро сердито вскочил со стула и проверил часы. Полчаса до полуночи, ну прекрасно! И от Джерарда ни слуху ни духу, хоть бы СМС написал, но нет, нужно явно показывать, насколько он занят на этой своей работе.

Накрытый стол, мигающие огоньки и всеобщее умиротворение в доме — все это выглядело уныло и обреченно без пронзительного смеха Джерарда, его постоянной болтовни и вообще присутствия.

Фрэнк ощутил себя маленьким и никому не нужным, в такие моменты он совершенно отчетливо понимал, что в сущности он — всего лишь один из семи миллиардов таких же. Ничем не лучше большинства и ничем не хуже.

По телевизору шел какой-то рождественский фильм, а люди на экране так тепло улыбались друг другу, даря подарки. Стало еще более тоскливо.

Вырубив ящик, парень фыркнул и нервно взглянул на часы. Время еще оставалось, и какой-то частью свой души (на самом деле всей душой) Айеро еще надеялся, что Джерард успеет до полуночи, а там он немножко подуется, но, конечно, простит того, кого так сильно ждет сейчас.

***

Уэй безуспешно пытался отправить уже, кажется, третью смс возлюбленному, но телефон никак не желал исполнять прихоти хозяина. Поэтому, повздыхав, мужчина принялся вылезать из теплого салона.

Дело было в том, что помимо всех накопившихся проблем, только что Уэй сделал себе еще одну: он увяз в сугробе, без всякого шанса выбраться. Со связью какого-то черта даже в центре города были неполадки. Может, перегрузка сетей, что-нибудь такое, но вызвать эвакуатор ничерта не выходило.

Запахнувшись в не очень теплую куртку, Джерард, неловко перепрыгивая сугробы, поспешил в направлении дома хотя бы пешком. Он все еще надеялся появиться дома до полуночи, для него самого это стало бы лучшим подарком.

Ботинки были уже полными снега, а нос почти перестал ощущаться, сколько бы мужчина его не тер такими же ледяными руками. Неожиданно перед взором Уэя возник цветочный. «Может, он не станет дуться на меня сильно, если я куплю ему цветы?» Глупая идея, учитывая то, что Фрэнки никогда не был заядлым романтиком или вроде того. Хотя, возможно, он просто пытался этого не показывать.

Уютное тепло крохотного помещения заставило Джи с удовольствием покрыться мурашками и даже чутка вздрогнуть от восторга. Он будто попал в ботанический сад! Куча цветов в горшках, холодильник с готовыми букетами, огромная витрина с украшениями, чтобы собрать все самому.

За прилавком сидела женщина, наверное, годящаяся Джерарду в матери. Она приветливо улыбнулась, увидев красноносого и белощекого мужчину в снегу по колено.

— Добрый вечер! Чем я могу помочь вам?

— Я… я хотел бы купить цветы, — через секунду Джерард осознал, что сказал по меньшей мере глупые слова, — я имею ввиду… я не знаю, какие мне нужны…

— Что ж, — женщина поднялась со своего места и оказалась ростом почти что с Джерарда, — что ты хочешь сказать этим букетом?

— Что люблю, — не задумываясь выпалил Уэй, — но слова никогда не смогут передать того, как сильно!

На секунду ему показалось, что женщина даже хихикнула. Она кивнула с теплой улыбкой и отправилась к холодильнику.

— Для этого лучше всего тюльпаны, — объяснила она, собирая в небесно голубую обертку невероятно красные цветы. Джерард не мог оторвать от них глаз, но краем уха слышал все, что ему говорили, — они для того, чтобы выразить любовь полнее, чем самые нежные слова и искусные стихи, самые страстные танцы и самые наполненные горечью романсы.

Расплатившись, отогревшийся Джерард сжал в объятьях бумажный сверток, а потом понес свою любовь домой, где ждал его Фрэнки.

***

Когда дверь в прихожей отворилась, Айеро даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он минут десять подряд уже просто гипнотизировал стрелку часов, нервно покусывая ноготь, так что, сперва растерялся от таких резких звуков. Парень вскочил с дивана и направился встречать того, кто сейчас раздражал его больше всего на свете.

— Явился? — сходу начал Фрэнк, недовольно хмурясь на потрепанного Джерарда. Тот виновато улыбнулся, пытаясь стащить мокрые от снега ботинки. — Весь в снегу, боже, Джерард, ты где был?

— Моя машина застряла, пришлось плыть через сугробы, — парень, кажется, пребывал в замечательном настроении, и это еще больше распаляло Фрэнка, который уже успел понапридумывать себе черт знает чего, попереживать, а теперь был элементарно зол.

— Что ж, до Нового Года, дорогой мой, осталось минут десять, поздравляю! — выплюнул он, скрещивая руки на груди. — Мог бы уже оставаться и отмечать со своим обожаемым начальником, раз вызываешься делать гребаную работу за других, а?

— Фрэнки, не начинай, — Джерард уже снял куртку и шапку, теперь он неловко топтался у входной двери, бросая на Айеро жалобные взгляды, — я выбил отпуск, притащился к тебе до полуночи, чуть не застряв с этой вьюгой, а ты кричишь на меня?

— Да, Джерард! — Айеро хмыкнул. — Не потому, что случилось сегодня, хотя и поэтому тоже, а потому что ты постоянно позволяешь гребаному работодателю измываться над тобой как угодно и даже не возмущаешься.

— Я стараюсь для нас двоих, — поморщился Уэй, проходя в спальню, чтобы надеть какую-нибудь сухую одежду. Естественно, все это происходило под испепеляюще-уничтожающим взглядом Фрэнка, тенью метнувшегося туда же — продолжать свои гневные излияния.

— Конечно, я вижу! — фыркнул он, застыв на пороге комнаты, подпирая плечом косяк. Джерард снял рабочую одежду, сейчас он стоял буквально в одном белье и, как бы Фрэнк не сердился, эта картина была ему приятна. Джерард имел весьма нетипичное телосложение, которое слегка не вязалось с его миловидным лицом, но от этого, со своей широкой спиной и плотной талией он был еще более привлекателен. Отвлекшись на своего возлюбленного Фрэнк, честно говоря, проворонил тот момент, когда Джерард успел распалиться и уже стоял почти вплотную, сверля его недовольным взглядом своих умопомрачительных глаз из-под густых бровей. Он привычно жевал губы, когда был чем-то недоволен, а Фрэнк поймал себя на мысли, что не против пожевать их тоже.

-…ты меня вообще слушаешь? — донеслись до его уха возмущенные возгласы Уэя.

— Да, я, — он тряхнул головой, осознавая, что, боже, он заведен возмущенным Уэем и его чуть замерзшей кожей, которая из-за холода сделалась несколько более прозрачной.

— Очнись, эй, — в чувства привели сильные руки на его плечах, слабо встряхнувшие. Фрэнк проморгался и робко заглянул в хмурые глаза. Осторожно обнял ладошками лицо ожидающего от него чего-то Джерарда и сладко поцеловал. Медленно прихватил верхнюю губу, нижнюю, не стремясь углублять поцелуй или наращивать темп. Хотелось просто подарить тепла, показать, что он жалеет о сказанном недавно. Все-таки, кажется, Джерард действительно был почти-что-идеальным мужчиной.

— Ты не отвертишься у меня простыми полизушками, — вот первое, что он услышал, когда оторвался от теплых губ. Уэй, кажется, был зол и возбужден. И, в общем-то, это был первый раз на памяти Фрэнка, когда он видел Джерарда таким. Это вскружило голову!

Джерард пихнул его в сторону кровати, затем нависая сверху и жарко дыша на лицо. Кое-где они касались друг друга оголенной кожей, и кожа Джи действительно все еще была прохладной.

Спустив с Фрэнка домашний свитер, Уэй прижался к затвердевшему соску ртом, настойчиво проводя языком, а после прикусывая, заставляя Фрэнка загнанно выдохнуть и приподняться на локтях в напряжении.

— Джерард! — Фрэнк никогда не знал, зачем зовет его, просто казалось, что он тонет, теряется в этих ощущениях, теряет Джерарда в тысячах сигналов, поступающих в его мозг из самых разных участков тела: там, где Уэй укусил его, тут же зализывая ровные полумесяцы от своих мелких зубов, там, где Джи жадно потерся своими бедрами о его ногу, судорожно сжимая ее меж своих бедер, там, где блуждали руки с полупрозрачной прохладной кожей, посылая волны мурашек стабильно каждые пару минут.

Тем временем, повторив совершенно точно каждую татуировку движениями языка, Джерард приблизился к резинке домашних штанов. Размашисто и жарко лизнув дорожку волос, ведущую от пупка вниз, мужчина довольно резким движением спустил штаны с партнера. Айеро постарался помочь ему, приподняв бедра и слабо улыбаясь. Уэй несколько поумерил пыл, заметив, что находится под штанами. Его глаза, кажется, несколько расширились.

— П-прости, Фрэнки, а… На тебе колготки? — парень опустил глаза вниз и смущенно улыбнулся.

— Черт, я… они теплые, — первое, что пришло ему на ум, а после Айеро, кажется, залился краской до самых пят.

— Они с оленями, — зачем-то заметил Джерард. Неожиданно огонек в его глазах блеснул с новой силой. Не подав виду, никак не отреагировав на вялые попытки Айеро как-то это объяснить, мужчина медленно провел кончиком языка от колена до отчетливых очертаний эрекции в цветастых колготках. У Фрэнка снова перехватило дыханье, а глаза сами собой полуприкрылись.

— Смотри на меня, — недовольно потребовал Джерард прикрывшего глаза партнера, снимая с него колготки, которые серьезно были слишком тонкими, такие не согрели бы даже в тридцатиградусную жару. Уэй медленно перевел взгляд с предмета гардероба на Фрэнки и улыбнулся. Сильные руки, которые на первый взгляд могут и не показаться такими, подтащили парня к изголовью кровати и весьма некомфортно закрепили запястья действительно надежным узлом. Фрэнк поежился, став слишком раскрытым перед Джерардом, но отчего-то это начинало нравится ему все больше.

Тюбик с вишневой смазкой и презерватив плюхнулись совсем рядом с ним, а после над ним очутился уже абсолютно обнаженный партнер.

Сегодня обычно болтливый в сексе Джерард молчал, сосредоточенно поглядывая на напряженного как струна Фрэнки и вылизывая его грудь, где-то оставляя слабые засосы. Пальцы правой руки же, казалось, действовали абсолютно самостоятельно: уже смазанные, они осторожно двигались от мошонки к анусу, растирая и согревая смазку и расслабляя Айеро. Тот лишь громко сопел, иногда срываясь на шумные вздохи и даже скулеж.

После растяжки пальцами, Джерард пристроился плотнее и вошел в парня, с удовольствием наблюдая за тем, как расширяется его грудная клетка, как рот начинает хватать воздух, словно Фрэнк рыбка, выброшенная на берег.

— Джерард! — снова зовет Фрэнк, невидящим взглядом шаря по потолку и чужим плечам.

— Да? — Уэй отзывается прямо под ухом у парня, заставляя того испытать новую волну жара, прокатившуюся по телу. Фрэнк начинает подмахивать, пытаясь выжать из своего незавидного положения как можно больше плюсов.

— Какой ты красивый, — он теряется, это однозначно не то, что он хотел бы озвучивать гроким голосом на всю квартиру. По потемневшему взгляду Фрэнки понимает, что Джерарду все нравится. Все-таки любовь пьянит: в голове у тебя ничерта не держится, все соскакивает с языка, едва ты только об этом подумаешь.

Уэй набирает темп, маленькая капелька пота срывается с кончика его восхитительного носа. Айеро наблюдает за этим таким влюбленно-ошалелым взглядом, что Джерарда тянет на самую солнечную улыбку, но лицо искажено гримасой наслаждения.

— Джерард! — доносится сдавленно. Фрэнки близок: его член влажно блестит, требуя внимания, лицо все красное и совершенно потерянное, а шея блестит от пота и слюны Джи.

Несколько финальных толчков заставляют Джерарда дрожать и громко стонать неуверенным хриплым голосом.

— Боже, Фрэнки, — бормочет он, выходя из расслабленного тела, все еще нуждающегося в разрядке. Джерард устраивается головой меж стройных бедер, покрывая их влажными поцелуями, покусывая, а потом целует у самого основания члена. Фрэнка передергивает.

Проворный язык так хорошо, так невозможно сладко скользит по открытой и набухшей головке, что Фрэнк просто хочет вывернуться наизнанку или сгинуть, он мечется, дрожит, он в восторге и одновременно хочет все прекратить.

— Джи, пожалуйста! — все, на что его хватает, но заставить Фрэнка умолять о чем-то в полный голос это всегда приятно для Джерарда. Он начинает работать ртом, вбирать ствол и стараться не задевать его своими зубами. Он не останавливается даже когда чувствует, что голова зажата между двумя бедрами, а член во рту пульсирует.

Айеро потряхивает, он почти что хнычет, изливаясь в теплый рот, тут же изгибающийся в теплой улыбке.

Джерард отвязывает почти обессиленного партнера от кровати и идет выбрасывать презерватив. Возвращается с голубым свертком.

— С Новым Годом? — Фрэнк хрипло смеется, принимая ярко-красные тюльпаны в небесно-голубой обертке.


End file.
